To Combine Creativeness and Love
by Love Thy Paramour
Summary: Annabeth loves picturing things for her book, she needs an artist to paint the pictures so she more or less knows what to do to make the story go on. Percy loves to paint and draw so when his cousin offers him a job for her best friend doing his favorite hobby; of course he'll take it. But when working together, shall they find love ?
1. Prologue

**I feel as if this story is less childish, and more serious. If I really wanted to become a serious writer, this is more like it. Please give your honest opinion, and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything I suggest I do.**

**Summary: **Rated T/M 'cause of Language and Suggestive Material. Annabeth loves picturing things for her book, and she needs an artist to paint the pictures so she more or less knows what to do to make the story go on. Percy loves to paint and draw so when his cousin offers him a job for her best friend doing his favorite hobby; of course he'll take it. But when working together, shall they find love?

**To Combine Creativeness and Love**

_And I'm dying to know… Is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Prologue _

Both of their fates are entwined. They are destined to be together. To become friends, to be each other's partner in crime, to develop feelings for each other, to fall in love with each other.

Whoever lives up in the sky decided that they were meant to be with each other.

Or the 3 women that appear in different places, cutting the string, signaling a person's death. The women got the sea green string and tied it with the stormy grey string, knowing in time, they would come together. Maybe a little bit of help from Aphrodite, who is supposed to watch all of her favorite couples.

Well no one knows what actually exists or not, just they wanted them together.

Yet, the meaning of fate wanting them together doesn't mean they get through it the easy way. It does not give them the ticket of a free life without stress.

They would still go through the obstacles that life has to offer them. But they don't know that through every obstacle, they will get through it.

Their friendship, their LOVE is strong enough to go through anything. Yet, sometimes they don't believe that it isn't strong enough.

They will get through the hard times together.

Maybe it's hell dealing with each other.

Maybe it's heaven being in each other's arms.

Yet, Fate knows that no matter what, they'll end up together, no matter how stubborn both of them are.

During the story, most would picture Aphrodite, the Greek love goddess squealing in delight and fan- girling over small blushes and awkward kisses, or the Fates slightly smiling when the couple embraces.

But they would still have to go through the tough road life has to offer them, but they don't know their bond and love would be that strong that they will get through it together. Always.

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

The girl is a struggling book writer, but has the best ideas that no one comes up with. She's an amazing writer, as if you give her a prompt; she will turn in an absolutely creative and adventurous story. The girl is writing her first book, and she loves to picture things, yet she's no artist unless it comes to her hobby, which is architecture. Though she loves to design buildings, writing stories is her true passion, especially of her experiences with her mother dropping her off with her father after her birth, but always sending her gifts, as her mom was wealthy and able to afford expensive things. Against the girl's will, she bought the girl a Land Rover, which the poor girl took with guilt. She thought her mother was "trying" to make up for lost time with her daughter, but the girl was too smart to know her mother felt supposed "made" to help her daughter.

She lived alone in a small apartment about 8 blocks away from the NYU campus, but in her neighborhood, it is quiet and she is able to write in peace and have her ideas never fade away. One of the only things Annabeth loved that her poor father could get her was a sleek mahogany coffee table which she adored.

At such a young age, she was able to earn a Bachelor degree in a few writing and English courses, and being on top of her class in NYU. Since there is absolutely no profession of being just a writer, she decided to be an assistant for any publishers, so she got her degree in Business, though it had nothing to do with writing. Why she picked that? No one has a clue. Her graduation was in December and she couldn't wait to graduate, and even though she was twenty years old, she still wanted to explore the world.

The girl seemed a prude and sarcastic, while if you became her friend, you would see how prideful and sweet she could be, and also how she could be able to catch readers because of her amazing writing. There's no denying she's beautiful and attractive, but she never sees herself like that. She doesn't know how to love herself, and her soul mate, which she thought would never come along her way, needed to show how much HE loved her and point out all the things that made her beautiful. Of course she doesn't know because she's never met her soul mate, and she doubts that she will ever meet a perfect guy.

The beauty loves to make a movie in her head, able to picture what she writes. In order for her to continue the story, she loves to actually see the scene and write what she think will captivate the readers. She loves to have her own ideas on paper, and hopefully readers will love her fantasies as much as she does.

She had an artist, but the boy unfortunately fell in love with her from Chapter One through Chapter Nine, while she only thought of the blonde, baby blued eyed boy as a brother. He had light blonde hair with baby blue eyes, but she didn't find him attractive. Although he had light eyes, she preferred dark hair to contrast with light blue or green eyes. He quit, knowing the awkwardness and just thought her not caring for him the way he cared for her, was enough to kill him inside. The poor amateur artist was heartbroken, but watched from afar how she struggled, begging others for help on her book. He would've helped, but hopeless, rejection slowly ate at him inside.

She was left with no artist, no one to draw her perfect scenes, so she called her friend Thaila to see if she knew anyone with an amazing artist touch to collaborate with her amazing creative writing. Thaila turned out to be helpful and suggested her artistic and loyal cousin, who agreed to meet the writer, and to draw and paint the scenes of her upcoming book.

Not admitting to anyone, she was actually nervous to meet the artist. What if he is annoying as hell? What if he questions her every motive in the book? What if he is critical and mean? What if….. he fell in love with her like the blonde boy? Or worse… What if she fell in love with him?

**To Combine Creativeness and Love**

The boy was an amazing artist. He was able to draw and paint almost anything. Even with such a beautiful and creative talent, he had a tough life. He had come from a poor mother and a wealthy father who occasionally sent gifts, such as the boy's convertible Maserati Spyder.

You blindfold the talented boy, take him to a beautiful scene with his easel and other necessities, he will give you a painting more valuable than Leonardo Di Vinci's Mona Lisa. He has a liking to the ocean, and he was the undefeatable swimmer both college and high school swimming teams. He was offered many scholarships, and he chose NYU and to get a degree in Marine Biology since it was a hobby to him.

Also like the young girl, he will be getting a Bachelor degree in December. He lived in a spacious condo near campus, though the only classes he had to take were online, which wasn't a problem. He lived alone, and was both annoyed and grateful his father got him the condo. He was annoyed because he was fine living with his mother and his old English teacher/ step dad in their little cottage they bought a few months after the boy graduated high school, and that's when his biological father bought him the condo.

If you met the boy, you would think he is quiet and modest. But as you would get to know him you would see how he was loyal, sarcastic, loving, and exceptionally talented. There's no doubt that this boy is handsome. He has girls falling at his feet every time he goes out, but he never takes advantage. In fact, he hasn't had a girlfriend at all, though his looks suggest something else. He never takes offers from any girls who throw themselves at him, and he isn't oblivious… To most things, of course.

His passion for painting is almost unspeakable. When he starts to draw and paint, it's like nothing in the world matters. He scrunches his eyebrows, trying to make his work the best it could be. Not perfect, but the best it could be. Perfection isn't real to him, just only the best he could try to do. The boy loves to capture sweet moments and put it on an easel. He loves the feeling of when just sketching, feeling his hand going against the smooth sheet of paper.

One day, just after his 21st birthday, he sketches a scene of the ocean, bored as he could ever be, listening to All Time Low. His IPhone vibrates and he lazily checks the id caller.

_Thaila Grace _

_Incoming Call _

He answers with a simple hello, while his only cousin gave him a proposition. He smiled, listening to her every word and what the job he was offered. The boy leaned back in his chair, stretching his sore muscles. Thaila's proposition could earn him some money, for new easels and paints and anything else he needed. The boy immediately took the offer when he heard that for every painting, not sketch, but for every complete painting he did of the girl's book, he would earn a good amount of money.

His so called loving cousin hung up the phone as he took the offer. The boy sighed and smiled sheepishly as he brought easels down to save for the paintings for the writer. His IPhone vibrated again, but only with a text message.

_New Text Message from Thaila Grace: _

_Meet the writer strbucks near NYU 2moro 4:30. Don't be late Kelp Head_

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

They were both nervous about meeting each other. They both had the same doubts about each other, but they decided to give each other a chance.

Whoever decided they were meant together was probably squealing in delight, maybe debating whether to make their attraction come immediately or take some time. But whoever had the job of dealing of their job knew that they would find each other _very _attractive.

Maybe it was kinda messed up with some supernatural being who no one knew what lived, practically controlling every ones lives, taking personally the handsome dark haired boy and the beautiful honey blonde girl's present and future relationship. Maybe it was kinda nice for whomever to make sure they ended on _very good_ terms with each other, or break each other's hearts. They could live a very good life with each other, or it could be filled with misery. Maybe they would get their happily ever after, or maybe they could have the worst life some could ever experience. Oh how that supernatural held it all in their hands, able to make it better or for worse.

Annabeth and Percy were going to have a lot on their hands _real_ soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Next chapter. Thanks for everything you guys. I couldn't ask for better readers. Oh and pretend that Nico isn't Percy's, Thalia's, or Jason's cousin, but Thalia Jason, and Percy are related. He's just a friend. Don't worry about the lyrics I put before the beginning of the chapter, it has nothing to do with the story, but you can try to guess if you like. Wish I could watch Sea of Monsters today, but I can't tonight. I'm sad about that. Enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything I suggest I do.**

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

'_Cause I'm so possessed with the music, the music he plays_

_Chapter One_

The soft sunlight greeted her eyes as she woke up. Annabeth yawned as she stretched, not really wanting to get out of bed.

Lying in bed, debating whether or not to get out of bed now or to sleep an extra hour. Annabeth stayed up 'til one in the morning, because inspiration had hit her as she was going to bed and she wrote most of a chapter, but disappointed that she didn't have an artist to scream at to wake up and draw her scene.

Her mind drifted to the last artist who quit. It really wasn't her fault that she hadn't had any feelings for him romantically. She only thought of him as a brother, but since she invited him to move in with her, only for writing and drawing purposes, he had gotten the wrong idea.

Her gaze was on her white walls and then she decided to check the clock. It was 1:39. Groaning as she left her soft comfortable mattress, she went in the shower.

Annabeth slowly massaged her favorite shampoo into her scalp, and scrunching the conditioner through her curly hair, well it would go back to ringlets after she dried her hair. She shaved her legs carefully, that way she wouldn't cut herself.

Feeling fresh and clean, she stepped out of her shower and put on her silk robe. After putting her honey blonde hair up in her towel so she could dry it after she finished dressing, she went through the cabinet beneath the sink to get more Q- Tips.

Instead of finding her precious Q-Tips, she found some men_ products_ that they used during _you know. _Her eyes widened as she held the box in her hand by Trojan and she read the back. _Pure ecstasy… You will hardly feel a thing... Made out of… _

Her face twisted into a disgusted expression. _How dare Luke have these in my house, I mean he had to live here when I needed him to paint my pictures, but to bring girls home? That's disgusting. _She opened the lid and empting whatever was inside out, even if there was anything left. Surprisingly there were no contents except for one little package that came out.

She lifted the condom up, written in messy handwriting with Sharpie, her glare intensely becoming more furious. _For Annabeth's and I's first time. _

Her mind went in overdrive and her face became red in anger. She was angry because she had no feelings for him, what so ever, and because _he_ thought with his overused pickup lines and witty charm, he could seduce her. He was nice, but trying to act too nice, just to get Annabeth in his bed.

Disgusted with Luke's hopes, she quickly threw it into the garbage and walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her head, and really wanting to kick him where the condom was supposed to be on. "Yeah our first time… That will never happen asshole."

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

The bull horn surely woke him up. Percy jumped and groaned at the sound of the noise and his fist clenching as he heard two of his best friends laughing outside of his barley shut bedroom door. He threw his blanket off of him and chucked the bullhorn out of his window as hard as he could.

He slammed the door open and stomped to the bathroom, taking notice of the two men, laughing hysterically, red as tomato, choking on their breath. Percy did not say a word to them but he was surely pissed off and maybe a little impressed on the trick they pulled. He scowled as he slowly took off his pajamas and turned on the complicated shower, since it came with the luxurious apartment his father so _generously _gave him. _Why did those little assholes have to wake me up? I admit that was pretty good though._

Percy hopped in the shower, feeling the warm water, making him feel as if he was in paradise. He knew he needed to look good and make a good impression on the writer. Percy felt scared, yet curious. He was scared because he heard she was strict, from Thaila of course, and curious because he wondered how her personality was like.

He wrapped his towel around his waist. Percy quickly headed into his room, before Jason and Nico could notice he got out. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and walked into his huge closet. Only his father made sure he had the best; everything name brand and designer.

Remembering he needed a first good impression, he chose a blue and white plaid button down, rolling his sleeves just above his elbows. Percy selected a pair of blue jeans, which were only slightly ripped. He didn't want to seem too formal, so he chose his favorite pair of black Converse.

Overlooking himself in the mirror, he tried to fix his messy locks with no success what-so-ever. He sighed, but then grinned sheepishly as he saw how impressive he looked.

Percy walked out confidently into his kitchen in which his best friends were digging into breakfast that his maid made them. He tried not to get embarrassed or mad on the way they woke him up, so he refused to look at them in the eye, knowing his face would turn red out of humiliation.

Jason started to chuckle while he chewed on his bagel. Nico was wearing a stupid smirk on his face, gently tapping his fingers to his favorite song, which he always had in his mind, for no damn apparent reason.

"Why are you guys laughing at?" Percy sat down and picked up the plate so he could serve himself some blue eggs and a few strips of bacon.

Nico kept that smirk on his face. "Oh no reason. Have you seen my bullhorn, Percy?"

Percy kept a poker face as he ate. Nico kept the stupid smirk on his face, as he stared at Percy, with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. The green eyed boy kept an expressionless face, though his mind was screaming "BLUSH! TURN RED! KICK THEIR ASS! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" Yet since his ADHD mind kept going elsewhere, he didn't respond to Nico's ticket to humiliation.

After his two best friends finished their burst of laughter, even if Percy didn't respond to their attempt to make him more embarrassed than he was already in the inside, Jason raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

The blonde haired man's mind went swimming with thoughts. Why did Percy clean up so nicely, even though it was casual? Why did he even attempt to even _try _and comb his hair? Percy's hair could never be tamed, and if he got a haircut, it would grow very quickly, two weeks the least.

Jason pointed his fork at his nicely causal yet professionally dressed cousin. "Why did you dress nicely Percy? Got a date or something?" His blue eyes filled with curiosity with a hint of laughter, just a tiny hint.

The 21 year old swallowed his eggs and answered his question with a bit of hesitation. "I have an interview with this girl who needs me to paint her pictures about something for her book."

His best friend and his cousin seemed surprised. Percy never really needed a job; because of the allowance his father sends him every week, which was just a little more than two thousand dollars in a week. Though they knew that Percy put a little more than one fourth in savings, the rest of that half he keeps in emergencies, and the other half either to charity or to the food shelter or even maybe to the orphanage down the street; _why would he need a job?_

Nico started to say, "Why get a job when your fath─" but Percy cut him off with a glare.

He made Nico shrink in the leather, yet comfortable kitchen seat. "Don't talk about him."

After Percy realized he scared practically the shit of Nico, he sighed. "I want to work because hopefully it would show me how it is to actually work for what you deserve. Sorry Nico."

Nico smiled at him; well however Nico smiles, since he rarely does. "It's okay Percy; I have the same problem as you."

He chuckled, "Well I need to go pick up groceries and go to Delphi's to pick up some easels and more paint, and then meet the writer."

Percy picked up the keys to the Maserati Spyder. "See you later."

**To Combine Creativeness and Love**

Annabeth's eyes moved downward as she looked herself over in the mirror.

She was sporting a white lacy tank top with a chocolate brown cardigan, with a thin khaki belt on her waist to complete the look. She wore light jeans and slipped on her comfortable Uggs. Debating how to do her hair, Annabeth ended up having her hair in a messy fishtail braid that went over her shoulder. Since her hair was so long, and imagine how it would be if she straightened it, the end of her lovely and twisted braid ended a little more than under her breast, just barley passing her first rib.

Her owl earrings were visible, and she remembered the story of how she got them was bittersweet, but mostly bitter.

She decided not to think of it at the moment. Annabeth had too much on her mind thinking of the artist. _What was his name again?_ She pondered to herself. _Was it Pierre, Peter, or Phillip? _Frustrated, she mentally face palmed herself.

Her eyes shifted to the time 4:17. It took about 9-10 minutes to get to Starbucks. Her mind went in overdrive as she quickly went down the stairs. The keys to her Land Rover clicked in her hand.

She made it to Starbucks as the clock ticked 4:29. Surprisingly she remembered that Thalia said, "The corner seat where you could see the trees and the hummingbirds." Annabeth walked to the seat to see a young man, about her age, maybe just a tad bit older.

His jet black hair was messy and side swept, and some parts barley fell in his face. His posture said he was calm and collected, but how he just slightly slouched said he was laid-back. The young man was lean, and _healthy_ she mentally told herself. Annabeth could tell that he worked out, maybe daily. Yet he wasn't a body builder, and Annabeth was kind of thankful for that. And then he looked up at her and smiled the slightest.

And his eyes.

Oh yes, his eyes.

They were sea green, the perfect combination between blue and green. And she saw how the light barley shifted and his eyes looked emerald, then dark blue, and back to sea green. She saw how deep they were, and how they held some cheerfulness, some pain, and some creativeness. He stood up, as she got closer to him.

Annabeth held out her hand friendly, "Annabeth Chase, writer. It's nice to meet you. I assume you are my artist?"

His hand was big, rough, yet surprisingly soft in the good way.

The man took her hand in a shake, with a small squeeze, and smiled a small sheepish smile. "Percy. Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter Two

**I'll most likely update every 15 days or so. I'm rewriting Lego House, but under a different name, and it will take a while. Check my Bio for more info, it's towards the end. Thank you for being supportive. I wouldn't ask for better readers, honestly. Happy Birthday Percy! You're my life and I have no idea where I would be without you Seaweed Brain! I hope you get a good gift from Annabeth… If you know what I mean *winky face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything I suggest I do.**

**To Combine Creativeness and Love**

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. _

_Chapter Two _

Percy's eyes wandered over the popular café while he looked for the popular seat that showed "the trees and hummingbirds." Surprisingly, the popular seat was empty, and even the café had only two costumers. He walked toward the cashier where a red haired girl looked bored, and leaned against the counter.

As Percy approached the counter, the cashier snapped out of her daze. She gave him a sorry look, and he returned it with a kind smile.

"Um hi," Percy looked at the girl's nametag, "Rachel. Can I have a Grande hot chocolate with extra whip cream?"

The girl, Rachel, nodded swiftly and her green eyes looked tired. "Of course, but can I get a name?" She held a cup with a Sharpie poised over it, as if she wanted to get the order done with.

The twenty one year old man met the young teenager's bright green eyes. She couldn't have been more than nineteen years old.

Not surprised that she had a bad mood, because she had bags under her eyes, he fiddled with his wallet. "Percy."

"That will be 3.80. Cash or card?" Rachel wrote his name in big, bubbly letters, curving the Y in a much exaggerated way.

He held up his ten dollar bill. "Cash," he said while shifting his balance to his left leg and handing her the ten dollar bill as she took it. Before she could give him back his change, he waved his hand and moved to the counter to wait for his coffee. "Keep the change."

Sighing, Rachel made his drink and while she got the whip cream, she raised her eye brows. "So are you meeting someone here, like a date or something?" Surprised, Percy turned around and looked toward her with a confused expression that showed a small amount of distaste for that question. "Actually, it's a job interview." _Why does she care again, _he thought to himself.

The girl topped off the drink with the top and she handed the hot chocolate toward him. "Good luck." She wiped off her hands on her apron and walked toward the back, pushing the kitchen doors open. Percy widened his eyes as he breathed out, "Well thanks for hearing my response."

As he sat down in the seat, he stared out of his window, and tapped his fingers together. The hummingbirds were cheerfully picking at the different kind of flowers surrounding the park area. Percy's leg started moving up and down, thanks to his ADHD, as he pondered nervously.

_What if she's a stuck up bitch? What if she's some slut that just wants me in her bed? What if she's some mutant alien trying to suck my brains out? _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell chiming as the door to the café opened. The person who so kindly interrupted his thoughts was a young woman. Her honey blond hair was made into a braid, or so Percy thought it was called. She was wearing a brown sweater sort of type of thing with a white lacy shirt under and a brown belt around her waist. _She's really pretty_, he thought.

She looked around the café, until her eyes found him and he looked into her eyes in return and she began to walk towards him.

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

_Percy. Percy Jackson. _

His voice echoed through her mind as she shook his hand. His voice was deep, but not oh my gods, freaking Darth Vader imitation here. It had a hint of playfulness, with a splash of seriousness. How could Annabeth tell all of that just by someone saying their name? Just that's how Annabeth is.

Thaila's cousin, or "Percy" smiled gratefully, and Annabeth decided in that moment that his smile was the greatest smile that she has ever seen in her life, and that was saying that his was better than Will Solace's. And Will Solace had an amazing smile, not that Annabeth had a crush on him or anything, just he HAD a charming smile. But to say Percy's topped his was saying a lot.

And making Annabeth consider him even more, Percy went to her side of the table and pulled out the chair for her, while waiting for her patiently to sit down so he could push in her chair. Annabeth quickly and awkwardly sat down in the plastic chair. As soon as she sat down in the cold chair, Percy pushed in his chair like a gentleman and going to sit in his own chair. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Seeing his pleading eyes, she didn't want to make him spend any money for her. In a way, she felt guilty, because they barley met and he was already asking if she wanted coffee, but the judgment inside her told her to watch him still. But she hated coffee; it had a bitter taste to it that she had never learned to love.

Yet, before she had walked in, it grew cold and chilly outside with her lips still a little cold. Annabeth pressed her fingers to her lips and felt them slightly chapped _and cold. She met Percy's eyes and looked towards the cashier, where some red haired teenager girl was_ standing, looking past her with a curious expression on her face. "Sure, why not?"

Percy stood up, as Annabeth did at the same time and they walked toward the counter. The red haired girl straightened as they approached her, smacking her gum, and going to the register. She had purple bags under her eyes, she wore a tired expression, and had freckles all over her nose, with only a few and the base of her nose. The way she stood suggested she was not in a pleasant mood, and the way she talked when they approached proved that theory.

"Is there anything I can get you again Percy?" She said while they stood in front of her. "Anything for the lady," he replied while taking out his wallet. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes and immediately started talking. "No, no, no! I will not let you pay for me, I can pay for myself! Don't spend your money on me!" She protested against him as he looked through his wallet for some cash.

"It's alright Annabeth; I can pay for you and be a real gentleman." Percy replied while he held a ten dollar bill in his hand and he looked at her straight into her eyes, almost making her practically collapse. Even though they just met, it was hard not to get lost in his beautiful eyes.

Frustrated, with the temporary loss of her pride, she stomped and looked toward the menu. Of course there was the supposed delicious coffee that no matter what taste it had, she hated it to Pluto and back. There was also ice tea and smoothies, but from the weather outside, she decided not to. She was craving something hot, to make her insides feel warm again.

Annabeth looked towards Percy with a pleading look on her eyes. "Can I have a Grande hot chocolate, please? I'm really craving one, especially since it's kind of chilly outside." Percy turned towards Rachel, who was lazily leaning against the counter, just acting like she didn't have a care in the world, practically almost falling asleep on the granite counter. "Well you heard Annabeth. Can she have a hot chocolate?" Looking a bit annoyed, he handed Rachel the money, who snapped out of her daydream, and her eyes gazed down again as she yawned.

Rachel rushed around, not even bothering doing the hot chocolate right, or nice and neat with patience like she took her time with Percy's coffee. She handed Annabeth the crappily made hot chocolate, and walked into the kitchen where another employee just walked in and mouthed sorry to Annabeth. Annabeth stood there a little ticked off. _She didn't even put whip cream in the hot chocolate. WHIP CREAM_. In which both Annabeth and Percy were both surprised by Rachel's sudden rudeness. Yet, both of them shook it off, seeing the girl had a bad day before they arrived.

Again, Percy did the gentleman gesture with pushing in her chair and sat down in his own.

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee and then set it down before looking at him in the eyes. "So tell me about yourself, Percy."

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

_Her eyes. _

_Just her eyes. _

They were startling grey, like storm clouds. They were swirling colors of grey, changing in the light. They looked light when she looked up and almost black when she looked down at coffee or her shoes. Just her eyes were calculating and analyzing his every move. They weren't checking him out, just studying his every move.

Percy told him about himself. How he lived in a spacious condo close to this Starbucks, how he let Nico and Jason stay at his often, how he was getting his bachelor's degree in December, and he took a rest to let her voice her own opinion.

Annabeth smiled at him. "I'm getting my bachelor's degree in December too. Now can I say a little about myself?" Percy nodded as he sat back in his seat, and did a small signal to show her to continue.

She spoke of how she lived in a small apartment with high pay, with her last artist who quit on her, in which she didn't tell Percy why, and how she was practically alone in the city with no family except for a few friends.

After Annabeth was done speaking, Percy felt a bit of pity for her and put his hand on top of hers. There was a feeling in his stomach and through his fingertips. In his stomach it felt warm, and uneasy, as if little butterflies were going through it. His fingers felt hot and they were shooting with sparks.

She gave him a thoughtful look and he pulled his hand away, and the feeling was still there. Little did he know that Annabeth had the exact same feeling, and she was begging God, or the gods, whatever supernatural being for her not to blush furiously.

"Well you fascinate me Annabeth, and just by the way you talk, I can imagine you are a great writer." Percy murmured as he played with his now empty hot chocolate cup. Annabeth blushed as she fiddled with her long braid. "Thanks Percy and I really am considering you for this job, if you don't mind at all of course."

. "Well if I didn't want this job, I wouldn't be here right now," he accidently blurted out. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, but didn't question it any farther.

"C'mon, let's go Percy." Annabeth lifted herself off the chair and Percy was there seconds before she pushed it in.

She led him to a silver Land Rover, and Annabeth held out her hand toward him and he took it again, shaking it.

"It was good to meet you Percy. So I'll call you when I have inspiration, okay?"

Percy had a wide eyed expression. "Does that mean I got the job?" Annabeth laughed whole heartedly as she smiled and surprisingly winked at him. "Yes you got the job, now be ready for when I call you." She drove away and Percy's jaw was still dropped from Annabeth.


	4. Chapter Three

**You guys, thank you for being such amazing readers, I honestly couldn't ask for anything more. I watched the Sea of Monsters, and I was severely disappointed. I watched the Conjuring and almost broke my friend's hand, and my throat was dry afterward. I also watched This Is Us, and it was so amazing, I loved the parts where it looked as if they were super heroes. At least I know there are about four dedicated Percy Jackson fans in my grade… at least, excluding myself. Well here's the next chapter of To Combine Creativeness and Love. **

**This is an early present for my friend Brianna… who is obsessed with Leo and wants Percy to die in the House of Hades. I always want to slap her when she reminds me Percabeth fell into Tartarus. Damn you Brianna, and happy early birthday! *sarcastic voice*(Her birthday is tomorrow!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything I suggest I do. **

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

'_Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

_Chapter Three_

Annabeth thrust her out for more popcorn, as she raised the volume on the glorious flat screen. Feeling a bit lazy, since she spent all night writing the end for the eleventh chapter, Annabeth cozied up by laying down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around her body.

With bags under her eyes, and her body practically falling into exhaustion, she yawned and deliberately popped the popcorn into her mouth.

She was watching a Lifetime movie marathon, since there was really nothing on TV that was interesting, besides women volleyball. The National Geographic Channel wasn't showing anything about architecture, and TBS wasn't showing _FRIENDS, _so there wasn't really anything better to watch.

Her eyes were about to fail her as the main character in the movie just found out that her daughter was kidnapped by bank robbers.

Before Annabeth could take one of her middle of the day naps, her phone rang with a call.

_I should be over all the butterflies _

_But I'm into you, I'm into you _

_And baby, even on our worst nights _

_I'm into you, I'm into you _

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far─_

Groaning at the sound of her Paramore's Still Into You ringtone, courtesy of Silena who loves their new sound, rather than Thaila who says they were better in the past, and Annabeth pressed the answer button.

"Hello, what do you want?" Annabeth demanded; her exhaustion obvious in the way she answered.

The voice that she heard made her mentally groan. It had also made her actually face palm, since she hadn't talked to Thalia sooner.

"What has your panties in a twist Chase? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were up all night." Thalia taunted her, playfully mocking her exhaustion by dragging out _up all night. _

Annabeth grunted in a not so lady-like way. "I'm freaking _exhausted_, Grace. Last night was very tiring."

She hit herself on the back of her head while she practically heard Thalia raise her eyebrows and smirk. "So you weren't writing then… I take it you had a visitor, preferably a male─" Before Thalia could finish her dirty comment, Annabeth yelled.

"Thaila, no. You know I still have my… innocence, and I'm pretty sure that no one will ever want me…"

Annabeth had quietly said the last part, and then she heard Thalia's gasp. For the millionth time, Annabeth slapped herself, knowing Thaila was going to ramble on about Annabeth was beautiful, and how someone would love her.

Thalia, only in these moments, turned into a mini Silena.

In the middle of Thalia's rambling, Annabeth stopped her. "Okay Thalia, I will fall in love and have a bunch of babies."

She heard Thalia's laugh, "Now since you weren't listening to my common rambling Silena helped me perfect─," Annabeth rolled her eyes at this, "─now tell me how the meeting with my stupid, yet really hot cousin. And by the way, I'm raising my eyebrows suggestively, if you know what I mean.

As soon as Thalia mentioned Percy, Annabeth groaned.

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

Percy watched as Nico and Jason tossed their bags into Nico's Silverado. They had just told Percy that Jason and Thalia's dad, Zeus, invited them to the Grace house in Hawaii.

Jason, being the baby he is, invited Nico to come along and he also said Nico could finally see Thalia, since Nico hadn't seen her since third grade when she decided to move with her mom in Portland.

"Don't come back love-struck, Nico or I swear; even though you are my best friend, I will interrogate you." Percy playfully warned him, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't think I will fall for her. By the way you guys talk about her, it sounds like if she's turned into a bitch" The black eyed 20 year old leaned against the black metal of his truck, while Percy laughed.

"She's family, what do you expect," Percy pointed out, "Thalia's great, yet most can't stand her at times. Fifty dollars you'll fall for her. You're going to be in Hawaii for three weeks, Di Angelo."

Percy didn't get hurt when we heard Jason was taking Nico, despite the fact Nico kept saying, "It's too much sun, I'm going to die on this trip," but he agreed anyways. He had some… issues with his uncle Zeus ever since the disagreement between his father and Zeus happened. Since then, Percy avoided him as much as possible.

Being his usual ADHD self, Percy came up with another random topic, "It's funny how I'm born first, you were born on December 20th, Thalia was born on December 21st, and Jason was born on July 1st."

Nico shrugged, not really wanting to process what Percy had said. "Well we have to go man, I'll see you soon."

They did the weird man hug thing, and Jason came running out of Percy's building, fist bumping Percy and again with the man hug thing.

Feeling a bit lonely, Percy walked back into his building, nodding at Marcel, the receptionist. Not wanting to take his daily workout with the stairs, he pressed the button on the elevator, which took him to his penthouse.

On the 15th floor, it led Percy to his huge condo. He walked down the hall down the hall and opened the door to a giant room.

Percy opened the door to a room with paintings and random sketches on the walls. A beige, designer desk sat looking toward the large glass windows, giving a nice view of the Empire State Building in the daylight. Two, large moveable easels were backed against one wall, and a couple of drawers a few feet away from the easels. The windows were huge, almost if the wall was made of glass itself.

Breathing in the familiar sight, he walked over to his most recent painting. It was a painting of a brick building, in the night, with a bright red _**BAR**_ sign. A crescent moon was in the background, with no sign of stars, since the smog always covered them up.

"I could do better," Percy murmured quietly to himself. His fingers gently brushed the dry paint as he took in the only tiny flaw of a small, misplaced line.

He walked over to his favorite painting, and in his opinion, the best. It took place underwater, preferably a lake. It was hard to see their faces, but it was a boy with messy, black hair, and a girl with long, curly, honey blonde hair. With their arms around each other. And they were kissing.

His admiring of his own painting stopped when his phone rang. Sitting down in his chair, he whipped out his IPhone, not checking who called.

"Hello?"

"So cuz, before I leave, tell me about the meeting. I'm not a lesbian or anything, but you have to admit Annabeth's hot."

**To Combine Creativeness and Love**

Her dream scared her. It was creepy and just a bit disturbing since she just met him the day before.

Annabeth had taken a nap after her conversation with Thalia. Thalia however, was leaving to Hawaii in four hours from Charleston, so Annabeth couldn't say a real goodbye to her. What was sad that Annabeth hadn't seen her best friend in about three months, though they Face Timed, texted, called, Skyped, and tweeted each other.

However going back to her dream, Annabeth was left mortified. She couldn't be having dreams like that after only ONE meeting.

_It was hot. The light breeze was pushing her hair back and she stood in a beach house, with one door open so she could see the blue sky and sea green ocean. And there was a mirror right in front of her. Annabeth gasped at the sight of her body. _

_The bikini seemed to have fit her a bit snug, something her father would have no problem disowning her for wearing. The top of it was black with tiny strings that were loosely tied in the back. But in the front, the bikini was straight across with a deep V, which gold was woven in, assuming that Annabeth had bigger breasts that she really has. Black bottoms that had gold strings on the sides. Her figure looked amazing and even she would admit that to herself. _

_Her grey eyes were sparkling with something she didn't notice. Was it… love? Annabeth's hair was pulled in a messy bun, with curls falling out. Eyeing her appearance, Annabeth did not feel like herself. It was like… an alien feeling to her, especially since she was half naked. _

"_Babe, are you ready?" Someone had asked her from another room. A man, of course. The air around her must've gone cold, because it may have been one meeting, but she could recognize that voice anywhere. _

_She didn't exactly see him though. Before she could react, he tossed Annabeth over the shoulder, and Annabeth was met with rippling cords and pure muscle. Her logic wasn't doing any good, and her dream- self squealed and giggled. _

"_Stop it Seaweed Brain, I'm sure I can perfectly walk on my own!" She questioned herself in her mind; who was Seaweed Brain?" _

_His voice sounded drop dead sexy, and Annabeth could've sworn she lost her logic. "How 'bout no, Wise Girl. As your husband, I get full rights to you." _

_There was a feeling spreading throughout her body, and it was sensational, as if she couldn't live without it and she wanted more of it. Goosebumps appeared, since he had that effect on her. And where his hands lay, was a very warm, almost burning hot touch that was so addicting. _

_He put her down in the water, his head at the base of her neck, his lips gently brushing it. And he pulled back, his eyes looking down, and his long, black eyelashes. And then he cupped her face as he leaned down, he looked up, and his sea green eyes were the last thing she saw. _

So now you can see Annabeth's problem now. But her reaction was her dialing the number she got from Thalia, which she wrote on a lime green Post it note.

Percy would be here any second now, and Annabeth wasn't worried at all. She was just a tad bit nervous. Especially since she thought she sounded like a freak and was awkward over the phone call.

There was a slight tap on her door, and she tried to even out her breathing. But of course, as she opened the door, she almost lost all control. Percy was wearing a sky blue polo shirt, denim jeans, and black Converse. It looked as if he took a deep breath and then he said, "Hey."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but warmly smile back at him. His sea green eyes were sparking with amusement and his jet black hair was not tamed at all, and was falling into his face. "Well come in Percy," Annabeth beckoned him to come in.

As if Percy was walking on eggshells, he walked carefully into her apartment, taking in every detail. "I like your apartment," his eyes still wandered around, "It's very cozy and it almost feels like home to me."

At first, Annabeth was a little disappointed that since she had thought Percy was criticizing her tiny apartment, but it was adorable for her. But when he had mentioned it almost looked like his own home, she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling replacing the cold empty air.

"Are you hungry or something? I can cook up something really quick." Annabeth asked politely. Percy shook his head and looked at her straight into her grey eyes.

There was awkwardness in the in the air, and little did they know that both of them wanted to break tension desperately. Finally, Percy started to laugh, and Annabeth did also. He held out his hand friendly, still chuckling.

"Let's be friends Annabeth. Get rid of all this tension that my ADHD is begging to break." Percy said, still recovering from his small laugh burst.

Annabeth shook his hand and looked at him in his beautiful sea green eyes.

"Let's be friends then."


	5. Chapter Four

**You guys are the best, I swear. I know you might be wondering about Thalia's story, how she moved with her mom to Portland when she was small and how now she was in Charleston. Thalia goes to college in Charleston, okay. Just to clear that up. But thank you guys so much, with the reviews and favorites.**

**I finally have a boyfriend *heart* hahaha and we went to the movies for school and it was perfect with him. Not like you guys care, but I am so happy. And it's fall break for me and I didn't get kidnapped by seniors so it's all good. Plus I'm going to Houston and San Antonio to SeaWorld. My life is perfectly imperfect right now. So here's your update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything I suggest I do.**

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

_Empathy for sympathy, I was never good enough to be _

_Anything but a remedy _

_Chapter Four_

His pencil was gently sweeping the loose scratch piece of paper. Percy was perfectly aware of the beautiful woman next to him, analyzing his every detail on his small sketch.

Percy was drawing moonlace, a rare flower that bloomed in mid-winter till just the beginning of spring. The flower would shrivel up instantly if the sun's rays would hit it for more than an hour. Lucky Percy had the chance to see this flower one winter with his old friend, Calypso.

Annabeth had only asked him for a sketch of any kind, just to see how advanced or amateur Percy was. The first thing on Percy's mind was the delicate and beautiful flower. He drew the soft petals. He drew how it was up, but down at the same time. Then he drew how the flower slightly leaned to the side. When he finished the base, Percy shaded in the flower and looked at Annabeth who was in awe.

"Crap, you're really good─," Annabeth was blinking really fast, "─ and that was just a sketch…"

Percy chuckled softly, making eye contact with his shoes. "I'm not that good."

The grey eyed girl looked as if she wanted to slap the shit out of him, and it was pretty damn scary. It looked as she was sending him an unnecessary death glare. "Percy, look at these."

Walking to her closet, just to the side of both of them, she shuffled through them for a bit until she brought out a couple of thin frames, and shut the closet door. Annabeth handed all of them to Percy and his eyes widened in terror.

Percy practically wanted to seriously harm or even murder the previous person who had painted these… horrifying images. This person had no right to be called an artist. Percy thought he was terrible; well this was well past the definition of horrifying and terrible creativity. On the first picture, the nose was facing the other direction on the girl. On the third picture, the brunette's braid looked like chains on a swing set. After the 6th one, Percy couldn't dare or even bother look at them anymore.

"How could you Annabeth?! These are… I can't even describe…!" Percy wheezed out, closing his eyes and thrusting the framed paintings to Annabeth. Annabeth was partially confused, but then she could understand his point of view. Luke was an amateur artist, nothing compared to Percy. However, Percy thought she had no idea what he was talking about.

You can assume Annabeth gave him a strange look, because he was talking about certain shaded parts and colors that did not belong there. Sure Annabeth like architecture, but that was about lines, area, perimeter, and all that kind of math. Percy here was practically talking to himself and an invisible person about the color _pink. _

"Come on, don't you see how that color does not match with the dark forest? Are you trying to make her look like a freaking highlighter in the middle of the forest screaming "I'm over here, come and kill me!" What a dumbass. Now is that how you draw a freaking nose? A blind man could draw better than you! And is that─"

That's what Annabeth had to hear to hear for 30 straight minutes. Maybe it was a bit annoying, but she could finally understand Luke's flaws. She saw his pictures in a completely different way now. At first, when he first drew them, she thought that they were pretty good. Now that she saw the wrong things, the noticeable misplaced lines, the horrible face structure, and everything Percy was complaining about.

"Okay Percy, you can shut up now. I get it!" Annabeth told him, with her eyes widened, which made Percy shut up immediately, looking a bit disappointed.

He pouted at her, which made her him look like a cute baby seal. She knew she had to keep her cool and made sure that Percy knew that she was the boss. And he had made that job extremely difficult.

She tried to not smile, and surprisingly she didn't smile or laugh. "Now that I get your point of the old drawings, you can redo them if you want. And I mean starting from Chapter One. You don't have to, but considering all the shit you said about the previous ones…"

Percy's reaction wanted to make her die laughing.

"Hell yes I'll do it! I'll do it for free, as long as we burn those crappy things that I have no clue what to call!," Percy exclaimed

Annabeth crossed her arms at the man in front of her, and smirked. "You know that now you're gonna have to read the extra chapters and do more work now that you signed up for this Percy."

"Crap!"

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

Getting Percy to read was impossible. Annabeth would've rather jumped off a building taller than the North World Trade Center. Still with her dyslexia and ADHD, she would force herself to read and learned how to control her problems. It didn't make her a freak, but she thought it was a bit unique. Yet, Annabeth found out traits of Percy… and how they had many things in common.

"But I don't want to read! Reading is stupid." Percy told her, trying to give Annabeth the puppy dog face, signaling that he really did not want to read. On the other hand, Annabeth was quite offended that he did not want to read, especially her own work.

"How could you say that Percy?! Reading is my life, like I can't live without it. There are so many good books and poetry and plays, like A Midsummer's Dream and The Odyssey. You just don't understand─"

Percy felt tired during her lecture about reading. He could try to read but his… disability made it so hard. And he still didn't know if he would read if all of that was taken away. He could barely read, let alone tell a letter apart from another.

Annabeth tried to put papers she had printed the story on; well what she had so far. He kept refusing them and shaking his head until Annabeth had enough of his antics.

"I really don't get why you don't want to read it! What's so about reading that the _great _Percy Jackson does not want to read?" She almost shouted, looking a bit angry that Percy was too stubborn to not even _look_ at the manuscript.

Percy looked down biting his lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, because he didn't know what she would think of him. Annabeth would possibly call him a freak, fire him, and kick him out of her apartment. Or maybe she would be nice and understanding since he couldn't read without letters getting jumbled up or something distracting him as soon as he started to read the words on the page.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" Percy lifted him eyes off the floor and looked at those startling grey eyes.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Oh please do entertain me, Mister Jackson," she told him sarcastically.

He decided that he was going to tell her. Annabeth had deserved to know, and hopefully understand; why he wouldn't accept the story she tried to hand him that he kept refusing to grab. Percy blushed in embarrassment, refusing to call them disabilities in his mind. It always put him down and in doubt, reminding him he would always be different in a bad way.

"I have dyslexia and ADHD." Percy's face was now a crimson shade of red.

Annabeth's glare softened into a look of pity, which Percy hated that look, but understanding. Percy had to admit that he was just a bit surprised at her reaction.

Instead of standing, she sat next to him on her small, but comfy couch and lightly touched his hand. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and her gaze was looking straight into his eyes.

Both of them couldn't deny the volts of electricity they felt when Annabeth had touched his hand. Sure they could deny it all they wanted, but it wouldn't get through without suspicion. There would probably be major blushing, stuttering, change of topic, and all the things to leave one and other out of the conversation. Yet their gazes added more fuel to the small flame and now it is growing bigger with time.

Inhaling then exhaling deeply, Annabeth started to talk very soft and gentle. "Percy, I have dyslexia and ADHD also."

Eyes widening in realization, Percy gasped in a little childlike way. "Y-you're like me; you're different?" The innocence in the tone of his voice and the baby face made Annabeth smile softly. It lit up her night a bit more, and she wasn't sure how long she had this unfamiliar feeling spreading warmly throughout her body, making her smile.

_We have more in common than I thought. _Annabeth's mind was peaceful and Percy's was also. There was hardly a time where you could be calm in a place like New York City, but you can guess in this moment, they did.

"Yeah I guess we have more in common than we thought, Percy." Annabeth laughed quietly while Percy grinned in response. Percy glanced at his watch and saw what time it was. "Hey Annabeth, do you want to start so I can go home and hopefully start the first two pictures?"

She read for him and he recorded on his phone so he could go home and start the paintings. After only one mistake, Annabeth and Percy were satisfied. With an awkward hug and goodbye, and yet at the end of the night, they were left with a smile on both of their faces.

**To Combine Creativeness and Love **

_Finished. _Percy was done. He was finally done with the first two paintings.

Staring at the easels holding the finished and final drafts; all they needed was to be painted. They took him three hours each to finish the actual drawing part. Why didn't his ADHD go crazy? Who knows? Maybe it was the absolute calmness and the very good alternative/rock music that had been playing? Or maybe it was the fact that Percy had been able to push his ADHD away and focus entirely on his painting. It is a very hard question for him to answer, and anyone else who could do the same (cough, cough, Annabeth, cough, cough).

They were beautiful. Even Percy, who was always modest, but as soon as he would paint, and the color would dry, he would search for the tiniest flaw, and then beat himself up about it. It was a constant bad habit that he knew he had, but he still doesn't bother shaking it off. Yet, he knew he still had to paint the picture, and then search for any flaws.

Percy may have only done two paintings, but so far the hand sketches had turned out amazing. He debated whether to call Annabeth or not, but decided against it. He just decided that he would tell her to come over after he finished painting the pictures, and took a nap.

Copy paper with other drawings were scattered over the wooden floor. Some had a certain type of tree, while others had different types of face structures. Anyone can say Percy liked to practice before he put it on paper before he put it on the easel. They weren't perfect, but they were pretty damn close.

He sighed, then pushed his long messy hair, and carefully massaged his aching hand. Percy was used to the feeling of ache, and he got up to grab the bottle of Advil and water bottle that he always kept in that particular room. Swallowing the pills with a gulp of water, he set an alarm to wake him up in an hour so he could start painting. Lying down, the room was getting dimmer, and his eyes were beginning to droop.

_*One hour later* _

Percy couldn't deny that he would've loved to sleep even longer, and that was only a wish. Yet work was waiting, and he rather get it done sooner than later.

The familiar paint brush fit his hand perfectly as he mixed the colors together. One of his favorite colors to use, or make, was pomegranate. And that just so happened to be the main character's shirt color for that scene. Not a bright hot pink, but a delicate, warm pomegranate.

He carefully painted delicately and just trying to make no flaws. Percy painted until he was done, and fell asleep.

The next afternoon, he called Annabeth to come and see them. Percy himself hadn't seen them yet, and he honestly rather wait for Annabeth to see them so he could check them himself for flaws.

She happily agreed to come over.


End file.
